


Thasmin Week

by DenPine



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Thasmin week, doctor who - Freeform, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenPine/pseuds/DenPine
Summary: First ever Thasmin Week and I am so very late, but I wanted to take my time with these.Hope you guys like them





	1. Day 1 - Hurt/Comfort

If anyone had come to Yasmin Khan and told her that she would one day run away from a group of aliens on an unknown alien planet with a woman who called herself the doctor, she would probably have laughed in their faces and told them they were crazy. But here she were. Running away from aliens on an unknown alien planet with the doctor right on her heels.

She made herself be brave and looked back to see one of the aliens pulling out of gun and aimed it at them. With her training in the force, the first thing that came to Yaz’ mind was to protect the others. So she immediately turning to the doctor and brought her hand to her arm, pulling her behind her.

“Get behind me!”, she yelled, Graham and Ryan turning back to them as they ran as well, the doctor frowning at the girl with a scronch.

“That’s my line”

Before any of them could see what was happening, the gun shot hit Yaz in the shoulder making her fall to the ground.

“Yaz!”, Ryan yelled running back to her while the doctor stood and held up her sonic towards the aliens.

“Take her to the Tardis!”, she yelled and Graham helped Ryan getting Yaz away from the aliens.

“Don’t you dare take another step!”, the doctor yelled as she pointed her sonic at the aliens. They all stopped immediately and eyed each other for a few seconds in confusion.

“Now let’s all take it easy, and come up with a solution”

The aliens looked at each other for a few seconds before screaming and running after the doctor once again. The doctor widened her eyes and turned around, running towards the Tardis. Once inside, she immediately closed the door, running towards the console and they were off.

“So much for damn hospitality”, she said mumbled as she turned to see Ryan and Graham sitting next to Yaz who was laying on the floor.

“Take her and come with me”, the doctor said without another word and Ryan eyed her for a few moments before turning to Graham who nodded. Ryan nodded back and took Yaz into his arms before following the doctor down the hallway. They walked to a door and the doctor walked inside, pointing at the bed. Ryan walked inside and laid Yaz down in the bed before turning to the doctor.

“Need any help?”, he asked, but the doctor shook her head.

“No, let me take care of her”, was all she said before asking him to leave. Once he was gone, the doctor walked over to the bed and sat down next to the girl. She gently rose her body a little so she could get her arm out of her jacket making Yaz hiss in pain.

“Sorry Yaz”, the doctor said gently and kept going.

“Almost done”

Soon she was done and the doctor could see her wound in her shoulder more clearly now.

“Gotta clean your wound Yaz”, she said and helped Yaz to sit up so she could get a better look at the wound. The next few minutes were filled with nothing but silence as the doctor cleaned her wound, Yaz looking anywhere but at the doctor.

“You shouldn’t have done that”, the doctor decided to start out, knowing Yaz wasn’t going to say anything.

“If it hadn’t been me, it would have been you”, she answered back and the doctor looked at her with knowing eyes.

“Yaz you know I heal faster than you humans. Now you have a scar”

Yaz sighed as the woman pointed at her shoulder with the wound and she nodded looking down at her fingers.

“I know. And that scar now reminds me of you”, she said looking back at her and the doctor furrowed her eyebrows as she put some water on the wound making the girl hiss.

“Sorry. But me? How? I wasn’t the one pulling the trigger. Ya know how I hate guns”

Yaz chuckled looking down for a moment before turning back to her.

“I know doctor. What I meant was, it reminds me of how I saved your life. I chose you over myself”, she said making the doctor feel a lot more guilty than she probably should. She sighed and looked down.

“You always seem to do that Yasmin Kahn”

The girl put her mouth into a thin line as she nodded and the doctor gave her a light chuckle before bringing her hand to the officer’s cheek. Yaz felt her heart stop the moment she felt the contact and she could have sworn she saw stars.

“You should rest”, the doctor finally spoke after a few moments of silence and Yaz nodded. The doctor gently leaned in brining their foreheads together and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Yaz kept her eyes open, looking at the doctor with wonder in her eyes. She was even more beautiful up close.

“Will you stay?”, she asked before she could stop herself and the doctor’s eyes opened meeting Yaz’. Before she could answer, Yaz closed the gap, letting their lips meet in a soft kiss. The doctor was a little surprised, making her freeze at first. And Yaz could feel it. So she immediately pulled back.

“I’m sor-“

She didn’t get far as the doctor pulled her back for a more firm kiss.

“Aw aw, shoulder”, Yaz said in between the kiss making the doctor pull back.

“Sorry”


	2. Day 2 - First Date

The Doctor stood in the console room fixing some problems with the Tardis. Their last travel didn’t exactly go to plan when the Tardis decided to close down. So here she was, trying to find the source of the problem. She heard footsteps and immediately knew who it was.

 

From the many months they’ve been traveling together, the doctor knew who arrived just by the feeling of their footsteps against the metal floor.

 

“Sub Ryan?”, she said without looking up and the boy walked over to the stand next to her.

 

“Sub Doctor. Can I help ya with anythin’?”, he asked and the doctor paused for a second before turning to him.

 

“What are you suggesting?”, she asked and the boy smiled.

 

“Maybe somethin’ with Yaz”, he said and the doctor now paused for real, unsure of what he meant.

 

“Yaz? What about Yaz?”

 

Then silence and the woman turned back to the boy watching him eyeing her back with a knowing look.

 

“What?”

 

“Come on doctor. You can tell me”, he said with assuring eyes, crossing his arms.

 

“Tell ya what?”

 

“That you like Yaz. Why don’t ya ask her out?”

 

The doctor stared at the boy for a few moments unsure of what to say. How did he know?

 

“Ho-ho-how?”

 

“Come on doctor. I know those looks. You give her heart eyes every time she smiles”, he said as he walked around the console and the doctor followed him with her eyes.

 

“You humans and your small detective hearts”, she mumbled under her breath making Ryan frown for a moment before another pair of footsteps were heard the two of them turned to see Graham walking in.

 

“Hello everyone. Anyone fancy a cuppa?”, he asked Ryan held up his hand. The man nodded at his grandson before turning to the doctor who was leaning against the console in deep thoughts.

 

“Everything alright there doc?”, he asked with furrowed eyebrows and the timelord nodded before standing straight.

 

“Ya. Everything’s great! Absolutely amazin’”, she said before walking out of the room and down the hallway. Graham watched her go for a moment before turning to Ryan.

 

“Wha’ was that about?”, he asked and Ryan sighed. He had some explaining to do.

* * *

 

“Alright. I need help”, the doctor said as she walked into the kitchen where Ryan and Graham sat and drank and tea. Graham furrowed his eyebrows while Ryan smiled knowing what she wanted help with.

 

“It’s good Yaz is working ya?”, Ryan asked with a smile and the doctor sighed and walked over and sat down next to Graham.

 

“What do I do?”, she asked making Ryan smile. Finally Graham caught up and nodded with a look.

 

“Oh. And why is he helping ya?”, he asked with a frown making Ryan frown back at him.

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“I haven’t seen ya with a girl in years. You have no experience. Let me help the doc”, he said before turning to the doctor ignoring his grandson’s look.

 

“Now when I first met Grace, I immediately sensed something and I knew I felt something towards her. I took her for a walk in the park. Showed her all the beautiful flowers. Grace always loved Flowers”, he told her and Ryan couldn’t stop his smile. The doctor let a smile show as well, happy to have known Grace, no matter how little time she got with the woman.

 

“Does Yaz like flowers?”, she asked with a scronch turning to Ryan who shrugged unknowingly.

 

“Yeah I do. Not roses though, too cliché if ya ask me. Lilies are pretty though”, a voice suddenly said and they all turned to see Yaz standing in the doorway to the kitchen in her uniform. They all widened their eyes like they had been caught in the act. Especially the doctor. Her face paled in embarrassment while Ryan scratched the back of his head and Graham took a sip of his tea while looking away.

 

“Yaz!”, the doctor suddenly said, jumping up from her seat and Yaz chuckled walking further inside.

 

“Hello doctor. Nice seeing ya today”

 

The doctor smiled wide as the pc officer walked past her and over to the cabinets to get a cup. Ryan cleared his throat and looked at the doctor making the latter meet his eyes. He nodded towards Yaz who stood with her back towards them and the doctor widened her eyes in fear. Ryan nodded once again towards his childhood friend and the doctor swallowed hard before turning to look at Yaz.

 

“Uh Yaz”, she called out and the officer turned to her with a knowing look and smile.

 

“Yes doctor?”

 

The doctor swallowed hard once more and looked down at Ryan for assurance who in return simply nodded with a smile. The doctor turned back to Yaz who looked back at her with a knowing look.

 

“Yaz… Do you uh…. Do you maybe… Want to…”

 

“Let me go and get changed into something a bit more nice and we shall be going”, Yaz stopped her, placing her hand on the doctor’s arm for assurance before walking out of the kitchen. The doctor stared at the now empty space where Yaz had stood just seconds ago in astonishment. At the table Ryan and Graham sat with equal astonished expressions, eyeing the door.

 

“Wha’ just happened?”, Graham asked making the others turn to him.

* * *

 

The doctor stood in the console room, waiting patiently for Yaz to finish getting changed when she heard the familiar footsteps she had come to love over the past few months.

 

“Too much?”, Yaz asked and the doctor turned around to see her wearing a red dress, her hair put in a bun.

 

“Yaz…”, the doctor said breathlessly making the girl chuckle as she stepped forward.

 

“You look good to doctor”

 

The doctor blushed hard when she received a kiss to her cheek and Yaz smiled at her.

 

“So where are we going?”, she asked and the doctor froze for a moment.

 

“Uhm… We’re going to a restaurant. And then we’re going for a walk”, she said a little unsure and Yaz smiled wide.

 

“Sounds lovely doctor”

 

Once they reached the restaurant, they got their seats and was now looking at the menus. The doctor had taken of her coat and hung it on the chair. Though she had put on a white shirt. She wasn’t stupid. She knew how to dress for a date. With the help from Graham of course but who cares?

 

“What are you having?”, Yaz asked turning to look up at the doctor who looked back at her.

 

“Hhmm… Hard to choose. Their salmon sounds lovely. Although a burger doesn’t sound too bad either. Or maybe I should try their beef”, she mumbled on, Yaz staring as she did.

 

“This is gonna be a long night”, she mumbled herself looking back at her own menu. A few minutes later they had finally ordered and were now waiting for their drinks to arrive.

 

“Doctor can I ask you something?”, Yaz started out and the timelord turned to the human.

 

“Ya?”

 

“Why did you ask me out?”

 

That made the doctor freeze, not knowing how to answer that. She didn’t really know herself either.

 

“Don’t know really. Ryan suggested it”, she said making Yaz frown at the answer.

 

“Ryan? He told you to ask me out?”

 

“Ya. He said he had seen the way I look I you when you’re not looking”, she explained making Yaz realise. He had just helped her on the way.

 

“Oh. And how have you looked at me?”, she decided to ask, playing with some small fire and the doctor swallowed hard.

 

“Don’t know. Maybe it’s just something he sees that I don’t. Although Graham was more on his side than mine”

 

Yaz chuckled and reached over the table, her hand taking the doctors. The doctor frowned for a moment before feeling the softness in the officer’s hand. The warmth it spread into her own. The comfort she received.

 

“Here are your drinks”, the waiter came over and said, placing two glasses of wine in front of them.

 

“Cheers”, Yaz said before turning back to the doctor who still had her eyes on their combined hands on the table.

 

“Doctor?”

 

The woman looked up, meeting Yaz’ eyes.

 

“Ya?”

 

“You okay?’

 

The doctor simply nodded with a small humming before looking away making Yaz feel a little unsure. They sat in silence until the food arrived, though a little uncomfortable, their hands never left each other. The comfort was too valuable to loose under the intense silence.

 

Once their food arrived the doctor let out a hearable sigh, finally, but disappointingly let go of Yaz’ hand. They began to eat their meals in silence as well, unsure of what to say. The doctor knew she wasn’t gonna be good at this. She had hoped Yaz would have started the conversations. But luck wasn’t on her side today.

 

“Doctor?”

 

Or was it?

 

“Ya?”, she quickly answered making Yaz jump a little.

 

“Can I ask you something personal?”

 

The doctor froze for a moment before clearing her throat.

 

“Sure Yaz. Go ahead”, she said with a smile sitting straight as she took a bite of her burger. Yaz gave a soft smile looking down at her fingers before turning back to the doctor who now had her mouth full of burger. She couldn’t help but let out a light chuckle at the doctor’s face before discovered some dressing on the doctor’s corner of her mouth.

 

“You uh… you got some”, she said pointing at her own mouth and the doctor frowned at her. Yaz chuckled and leaned over the table with her napkin, drying the dressing away from her mouth. The doctor froze, her eyes meeting Yaz’. Moments went by in silence as they stared at each other with intense looks. The doctor felt herself being pulled closer, leaning in closer and closer, their lips inches apart.

 

“So how does it taste ladies?”, a voice suddenly said making both of them jump apart, Yaz with her hand on her chest while the doctor looked away annoyed.

 

“It’s fine”, the doctor answered giving the man a knowing look. The man frowned before realising what he did and made a guilty face.

 

“Sorry”, he whispered walking away slowly the doctor eyeing him with deadly eyes his whole way to the kitchen.


	3. Day 3 - AU

The best way for PC Yasmin Khan to start off her day was with a good old fashioned store robbery. So that’s what’s she was on her way to.

 

“This is PC Khan. How many are we talking about? Over”

 

She listened to the details in the radio, mentally writing them all down as she drove toward the crime scene. Once there she got out of the car and ran into the store, a big man standing with his gun aimed at the cashier.

 

“Sheffield Police, hands in the air!”, she yelled aiming her gun at the man and the man turned to her. He was at least 6 feet tall and way too strong for Yaz to handle. And the officer knew that.

 

“You called the police?!”, the man yelled turning back to the cashier who stood with his hands in the air.

 

“Put the gun down sir, I won’t tell you again!”, Yaz said yelled once more. She was praying to God that backup would arrive soon.

 

“You should step out of my way little girl”, the man said making Yaz groan and step further towards him. Once he looked away she attacked. She brought her hand to his with gun and aimed it towards the ground. But before she could react, a gunshot was heard and she felt herself falling backwards, massive pain going through her stomach.

 

“ON THE GROUND NOW!”, voices suddenly yelled and the man turned to see five other officers running inside, their guns all aimed towards him. He surrendered immediately and one of the officers walked over to Yaz who now laid unconscious on the floor, checking her pulse. He sighed deep in relief when he felt it and turned to the other officers.

 

“Call 999 he yelled and they did. It felt like forever before the paramedics arrived and took Yaz into an ambulance. The other officer drove with her to the hospital, knowing who would take her in. Once they reached it, the colleague running with the paramedics as they drove Yaz inside, a nurse on top of her to hold the wound.

 

“Hello Grace”, Jane said as she walked over to her friend by the reception. Grace smiled and stood from her seat to see her friend properly.

 

“Hey love, how are ya?”, she asked with a smile and Jane was about to answer when the doors to the back ally bursted open and they both turned to see a familiar face running inside.

 

“Nan!”, the other officer, Ryan, immediately yelled after Grace when he saw her and Jane and the blonde doctor immediately recognised the patient on the bed.

 

“Oh no”, she whispered before running over to the nurses who ran in with her, Grace right behind them.

 

“What happened?”, she asked as she got closer, and her fears came true. She had prayed she had spotted wrong but no.

 

“A robber shot her”, Ryan said making Jane freeze for a moment before turning to Yaz’ stomach, seeing the blood.

 

“Let’s go people”, she said and they all ran down the hallway leaving Ryan and Grace alone, Grace looking down at her grandson’s blood-filled hands.

 

“Come on Yaz”, Jane whispered as they reached the OR, getting ready for surgery. They needed to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding before she lost too much blood. Jane wouldn’t be able to handle that.

 

“Don’t give up on me”, she whispered as she stepped up to her friend’s body and examined it quickly before clearing her throat.

 

“It’s a beautiful day to save lives”, she said before getting started.

 

_”Jane!”, Ryan called out his nan’s friend and colleague and the woman turned around from the reception to see Ryan and a girl walking towards her._

 

_“Ryan! Nice seeing you as always. Grace is in the cafeteria, getting our lunch”, she said and Ryan nodded before turning to his own colleague._

 

_“Oh! Jane this is Yaz. My best friend and colleague. Yaz this is Jane Smith. She works with my nan”, he introduced them and Jane turned her attention to the other officer who smiled brightly back at her._

 

_“Pleasure”, the officer said offering her hand after taking off her hat and Jane smiled taking the offered hand into her own._

 

_“Like wise”_

 

_“Ryan love, you made it", a voice said and they all three turned to see Grace walking towards them, two boxes of pasta with vegetables in her hands._

 

_“Yeah nan. Hope it’s okay I brought Yaz”, he said making Grace smiled shake her head._

 

_“No worries love, Yaz is always welcome to join. But can I speak with you for a moment alone?", she asked and Ryan nodded and turned to Yaz, mentally assuring her he would be back before following his nan down the hall. That left Yaz and Jane to stand alone by the reception._

 

_“So you work with Ryan”, Jane suddenly said with a tight smile and Yaz looked at the woman, nodding._

 

_"Yeah. Have been for a few months now”, she answered and Jane nodded with a smile._

 

_“I’ve worked with Grace for the past five years. Lovely woman she is"_

 

_Yaz couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle, not able to agree more with the woman._

 

_“That she definitely is", she answered and Jane smiled putting her hands in her pocket of her white coat. “Did you meet her through the hospital?", Yaz asked but Jane shook her head._

 

_"Grace and Graham knew my parents. Graham and my dad went to school together", she said and Yaz nodded with a smile._

 

_“That’s lovely”_

 

_“Yeah. Graham and Grace have always been there ever since my parents died a few years back. They’ve been like family ever since."_

 

_“I’m sorry for your loss”, Yaz said with sad eyes, a stunned expression on her face. Jane could see the stunned expression but shook her head._

 

_“No worries, but thanks. I’m just lucky to have them ya know?”_

 

_Yaz nodding, knowing how it feels to have them as a second home. She was used to be at their place whenever her mum was traveling._

 

_“We both are I guess”_

 

Two hours went by and Ryan felt himself getting more and more anxious by the minute.

 

“Take it easy love, Jane has it under control”, Grace assured her grandson, but Ryan shook his head.

 

“You didn’t see her wound nan”, he said and Grace could see the horror in his eyes. He had seen something he would never forget. His best friend badly wounded and there was nothing he could do.

 

_Jane walked down the halls of the big grocery store, looking over her list when she collided with a body and looked up._

 

_“I’m so sorry”, she apologised as she met familiar brown eyes. She smiled as Yaz looked back at her with her own smile._

 

_“No worries Jane. It was just as much my fault”, Yaz said making Jane smile._

 

_“Sorry. Yaz right?”_

 

_“Yeah. Nice seeing you again”, Yaz said with a smile and Jane blushed a little looking down for a moment._

 

_“You too”_

 

_They stood in the silence when Yaz noticed Jane’s choice of liquor._

 

_"Tough night?”, she couldn’t stop herself from asking, even though she knew it was wrong with the lack of knowledge of each other._

 

_Jane furrowed her eyebrows fora moment before turning to look down at her flask of rum and froze for a moment before nodding._

 

_“Yeah I suppose you can say that”_

 

_Yaz could see the hint of sadness in her eyes and suddenly became worried. Even thought it, again, wasn’t her place._

 

_“Everything okay?", she still asked and as expected, Jane simply nodded, a now fake smiled plastered on her face._

 

_“Sure, don’t worry about it. See ya later Yaz”, she said and turned around only to feel a soft hand on her arm._

 

_“Wait Jane", Yaz said making the older woman sigh for a moment before turning to her, brown eyes meeting green. “I’m sorry, it wasn’t my place to ask, I just… I’m here.”, she assured her and Jane felt something she hadn’t felt for a very long time. Desire._

 

_“Thanks Yaz. Means a lot", she said and cleared her throat before walking down the aisle towards the exit. Yaz furrowed her eyebrows as she followed the woman with her eyes, worry filling her body._

 

“You think she’s gonna make it?”, Ryan asked after another two hours and Grace nodded with a smile.

 

“I’m here! How is she?”, a voice said and they both turned to see Graham, Grace’s husband, walking towards them.

 

“We don’t know anything yet. Jane is leading the surgery right now in the OR”

 

At that Graham frowned at his wife. “Jane? She’s doing the surgery? Is she stable enough for that?”, he asked and both Grace and Ryan eyed him with confused expressions.

 

“Of course love, why wouldn’t she be?”

 

_A knock was heard on the door as they all sat in the living room, Yaz and Ryan sitting and watching football while Grace knitted a scarf for Yaz. Graham stood from his chair and walked over, opening the door._

 

_“Jane! Nice seein’ ya! Come on in”, he said and Jane smiled and hugged the man before walking in, immediately discovering Yaz on the couch. Grace turned and saw her friend by the door, smiling at her._

 

_“Jane! You made it”, she exclaimed and Jane smiled at her before turning to see both Ryan and Yaz looking at her. Ryan waved at her while Yaz gave her a soft smile eyes looking up and down several times. Jane couldn’t stop the blush creeping on her face as she smile back._

 

_“C’mere Jane! The game starts in a minute!”, Ryan yelled and Jane smiled and walked over to the couch, greeting the two officers. She hugged Ryan tight, feeling the brotherly warmth in the hug before turning to Yaz who stood with a smile._

 

_Jane gave a soft smile back and hugged her tight, holding longer than they probably should. She could feel Yaz’s breath against her ear making her shudder. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the younger girl’s arms around her before pulling back fully. Their eyes met as they broke apart and Jane couldn’t stop herself from looking down at Yaz’s lips for a single second before looking back up into her eyes._

 

_Graham and Grace stayed by the door watching the interactions between the young people._

 

_“Everything alright love?”, Grace asked turning to her husband as she noticed a concerned look on his face and Graham nodded._

 

_“‘Course love. Uh Jane, mind if you help me with something in the kitchen?”, he asked and Jane forced herself to leave Yaz’s eyes, turning to him with a smile._

 

_“Sure thing Graham”_

 

_They walked to the kitchen, Graham finding some cups from the cabinets._

 

_“Everything alright Janie?”, he asked and Jane smiled at the nickname. No one had ever called her that since her father and she loved how easy it sounded coming from Graham. Ever since her parents passed away, she had went to Graham for comfort. He was always like a second father to her and to have him in her life was a blessing. She could talk to him about everything. Even things she couldn’t have talked to her own father about._

 

_“Ya sure, why you ask?”, she asked with a smile and Graham eyed her for a moment making her sigh, knowing he had seen through her._

 

_“Maybe because of the expressions you get when Yaz is around”, he said and Jane sighed nodding. She knew there was no point in lying._

 

_“Yeah…”_

 

_“Have you thought about telling her? How you feel?”, he asked and Jane eyed him with a look. She knew there was something going on between her and Yaz that she hadn’t felt for a very long time, but the fear of it not working out or the fear of being rejected, like she had read the whole situation all wrong, terrified her._

 

_“God no. She and Ryan are really good friends and I don’t want to break that in case she doesn’t feel the same and it becomes awkward”_

 

_Graham nodded but didn’t pressure on. That was enough for him. He knew what was happening._

 

_“C’mon. The game is about to start”_

  
Finally after a four hour surgery Jane was finally done. She walked out of the OR and washed up, looking at Yaz for a moment before walking towards the waiting room. Ryan immediately got up and walked over to her when he saw her.

 

“How is she?”, he asked, Grace and Graham right behind him and Jane sighed deep nodding.

 

“She’ll survive”, she said and Ryan let out a breath of relieve turning to his nan who smiled back at him. Graham looked at Jane who met his eyes. She gently shook her head before walking away, leaving the Sinclare’s to their thoughts.

 

Another hour passed before they were allowed to come in and see Yaz. But when they walked in, they found her still unconscious. Ryan sighed and walked over to the bed, looking down at her. Graham led Grace over to the chair so she could sit down while he stood next to her.

 

Jane stood in the hallway but the reception looking over some papers when she heard a voice and turned to see a woman practically yelling at the receptionist by the other end of the waiting room.

 

“Where is she?! Where is my daughter?!”, she yelled and Jane felt a lump in her throat. She walked over to the reception and stood next to the woman.

 

“Can I help?”, she asked and the moment the woman turned to her, her heart stopped, her breath hitched. She would recognise those cheeks bones and those eyes anywhere.

 

“You’re Yaz’s mum”, she said without thinking and the woman widened her eyes.

 

“Najia Khan. And you are?”

 

Jane stood with mouth open, not sure what to say.

 

“I’m…"

 

"Well?", Najia urged her on and Jane cleared her throat, standing straighter with her back.

 

“I’m her doctor. I just did the surgery”, she said before she could stop herself and Najia sighed in relief.

 

“And how is she then?”

 

"Alive and well. I will take you to her room”, she said and led the woman down the hallway. She pointed at the door, not wanting to go any further and the mother eyed her for a moment before walking inside.

 

“Oh my baby”, she whispered as she walked over to her daughter in the bed and brought her hand to her forehead, gently caressing it.

 

“What happened?”, she asked tuning to Ryan who was standing on the other side of the bed. He looked at his nan for a moment before turning back to the woman.

 

“A robber shot her in the stomach mrs. Kahn”, he said and Najia sighed and turned back to her unconscious daughter.

 

When Yaz woke a few hours later she felt a headache immediately coming and she groaned opening her eyes to see Ryan sitting in the chair, looking at his phone.

 

“Ryan?”

 

The boy looked up and met his best friend’s eyes, a smile appearing on his face.

 

“Yaz! You’re awake!”

 

“Yeah. What happened?”, she asked confused and Ryan sighed shaking his head.

 

“I’ll tell you later”, he said before they heard footsteps.

 

“Yaz love, you’re awake”, Grace said the moment she saw the girl conscious once again and Yaz smiled at woman.

 

“Yeah Grace, how are ya?”

 

“It’s more how are you?”

 

Yaz chuckled and nodded.

 

“Alive”

 

Grace chuckled and Graham walked in, smiling at the girl.

 

“Yaz! Finally! How are ya feeling?”, he asked walking over to her and Yaz smiled at him.

 

“Fine. Tired but fine. How are ya?”

 

“Better. Relieved to see you alive”, he said making Yaz smile. They sat and talked for a few minutes before they heard footsteps and turned to see Jane walking inside. After minutes of standing in the sleeping rooms, encouraging herself to go in, she had finally gained the courage to go and check on Yaz. She froze by the door as she saw Yaz fully awake, sitting up against the headboard. Their eyes instantly met, making the atmosphere a lot more tense and hot. And the others could definitely feel it. Graham turned to Grace who looked back at him with knowing eyes.

 

“Everybody out”, Jane suddenly said sternly and Graham nodded and led Grace out of the room, Ryan confused for a moment before following his grandparents out of the room. They passed Jane by the door, the two girl’s eye contact not dropping for a seconds as they did. The moment they were alone, Yaz spoke up.

 

“Jane-“

 

Jane stopped her though as she walked fast over to the bed and brought Yaz’ face into her hands bringing her in for a kiss. The kiss was anything but soft. Intense and deep. Like it was their last. Jane let herself get completely lost, putting every feeling she had in her body into the kiss.

 

And Yaz didn’t stop her. Oh how she had waited in ages for this to happen. Afraid and wanting the blonde to take the first step. Apparently her almost dying was the trigger.

 

Suddenly a gasp was heard and the kiss stopped. They turned just in time to see Najia Khan dropping her coffee on the floor in pure surprise.

 

“Mum”, Yaz said greeting her mother with a blush on her face. Jane stepped away from the bed slowly as she looked everywhere but Najia.

 

“When did you arrive?”, Yaz asked as she composed herself from her and Jane’s heated make out session and Najia looked at her daughter with knowing eyes.

 

“I’ll be outside”, Jane said quickly before walking out of the room, leaving the mother and daughter alone. She let out a deep breath as she reached the hallway where the others stood with knowing face expression. Jane looked at them for a moment before holding up her finger.

 

“Don’t”

 

They all chuckled as they watched her walking down the hallway.


	4. Day 4 - Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Slight smut, but nothing too big.

The doctor laid in her bed in the Tardis, reading a book when a hard knock was heard and she furrowed her eyebrows. She looked at her earth watch showing it almost 3 am. Frowning even more she got out of bed and put on her coat before walking out of her room and out to the console, opening the door. On the other side stood Yaz, her clothes completely drained from top to toe from the pouring rain. Her hair was in a bun, but it was still wetter than if she had been in a shower.

 

Despite the darkness and the rain, the timelord could easily see a red mark on the girl’s cheek. Her lip was quivering and it was clear she was on the edge to burst in tears.

 

“Yaz?”

 

Without a word, Yaz hugged the doctor with her arms around her abdomen as she cried, her nails practically digging into the doctor’s coat. The doctor stood dumbfounded, unsure of what to do. She wasn’t used to people crying in front of her. Only smile or yell at her. Usually the latter.

 

“Let’s get you inside”, she said and took the girl’s hand into her own before walking inside, closing the door behind her. At first the doctor was unsure where to go. But she ended up walking to her own bedroom and placing Yaz on the bed.

 

“Alright. How about you get some dry clothes on while I go and make us a cuppa, yah?”, she suggested and Yaz looked at her for a second before nodding looking down. The doctor gave a soft smile and hesitated to touch her again. She held back and walked out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. She started the kettle and found two cups before leaning against the counter, taking a deep breath.

 

“Okay, take it easy. Everything is going to be okay”, she whispered to herself and nodded, assuring herself. Once the tea was ready, she walked back to the bedroom only to discover Yaz still sitting in the bed, not moved an inch.

 

Sighing the doctor placed the cups on the night stand before walking over to Yaz.

 

“Come on”, she said softly taking the girl’s hands into her own and helped her to stand. Once she stood, the doctor brought her hands to the girl’s leather jacket and opened it before shrugging it off her. She laid the jacket on the floor in the corner before moving on to her t-shirt. The doctor froze for a moment trying to meet Yaz’ eyes for any sort of confirmation to proceed, but the girl just looked down making the doctor sigh.

 

She decided to keep going so Yaz could get out of the wet clothes. She slowly took the wet t-shirt into her hands and dragged it up the girl’s body and over her head. At least the girl wasn’t fighting her.

 

Suddenly the doctor froze at the sight in front of her. Yasmin Khan in a bra in front of her.

 

_Stop it you creep!_

 

The doctor shook her head and kept going, moving on to the pants.

 

“Don’t forget my bra”, a voice suddenly said making the doctor gasp in the silence. She looked up to see Yaz looking into her eyes. She saw the girl’s eyes looking downwards and she knew what was coming.

 

And as she had expected, Yaz leaned in slowly but the doctor gently brought her hand to Yaz’ chest, stopping her as she looked down.

 

“Yaz please. Believe me when I say this, I want nothing more than to kiss you right now, but I will not take advantage of you like this. I refuse to do so”, she said making Yaz nod after a few moments of silence.

 

“Sorry”, she apologised but the doctor just smiled.

 

“It’s alright. Now the bra”, she said and Yaz nodded and felt the doctor’s arm wrap around her, her fingers brushing against her bra. She felt the doctor’s fingers open her bra with ease as their eyes kept staring into the others.

 

“Shit”, the doctor swore in a whisper and Yaz looked at her but didn’t ask. There was no need for explanation. The doctor pulled back a little and brought the straps of the bra past Yaz’ shoulders and down her arms.

 

“You’re allowed to look”, Yaz said just above a whisper as she noticed the doctor kept staring into her eyes, not once lingering down onto her chest.

 

“I know”, she said but didn’t look down once. Yaz smiled and brought her hand to the timelord’s cheek, caressing it gently.

 

Once the bra was gone the doctor proceeded to open her pants, but she found it difficult with the hand caressing her cheek. She felt herself crumble with emotions, not sure what to feel. She felt like a tinker bell. Only able to feel one thing at the time. And yet all she could feel was thousands of emotions running through her body and her two hearts.

 

“Yaz”, she whispered and the girl nodded looking down at the woman’s lips.

 

“Doctor”

 

The mention of her name on the girl’s lips was the line and she gently brought her lips to Yaz’, kissing her deeply. She felt Yaz kissing her back even deeper and she felt herself crumble more and more with all the different emotions.

 

Not able to control herself she brought an arm around the girl and laid her down in the bed, kissing her deeper.

 

“Please”, Yaz whispered once they parted and the doctor nodded as she kissed the girl on her cheek, making sure the red mark got as much love as she could possibly give. It was obvious that cheek hadn’t got anything but hate within the last two hours. She continued down Yaz’ jaw and neck making her shudder. She opened the girl’s pants with one hand and quickly removed them with help from Yaz, leaving the girl in her underwear.

 

“Doctor please”

 

Before she could beg more, she felt a hand inside her underwear and two fingers on her clit. Gasping out she brought her hand to the doctor’s neck. “I want your clothes off as well”, she said panting and the doctor nodded before removing her hand.

 

She got onto her knees on the bed and pulled her shirt over her head, a loose bra covering her breasts. Yaz sat up and helped the doctor with her bra before meeting her eyes. Their eyes locked and the doctor gently pushed her down.

 

“I’ll take care of you”, the doctor whispered and Yaz nodded, feeling tears forming in her eyes.

 

“You already are”, she whispered making the doctor smile. She leaned down kissing the girl softly, letting the moment last as long as possible.

* * *

 

“What happened?”, the doctor asked as she and Yaz laid naked in the bed, Yaz’ back to the doctor’s front, their fingers intwined.

 

Yaz didn’t say anything for a long time. And the doctor gave her the time she needed. She leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss behind the girl’s ear and continued down her neck. That made the girl relax and take a deep breath before answering.

 

“I came out to my parents”, she started out and the doctor could already see where this was going.

 

“Who gave you the mark on your cheek?”, she asked, knowing it was a pretty forward question, but she had to know. No one hurt her Yaz like that. Again it took Yaz a few moments to answer but the answer didn’t come as a surprise for the doctor.

 

“My dad. My religion isn’t exactly the most accepting towards the LGBT community”

 

The doctor nodded and hugged her tight from behind. “I’m sorry Yaz”, she whispered making the girl let a tear fall against her cheek. The doctor turned her around so she was laying on her back and the doctor above her.

 

“My beautiful Yasmin Khan”, she whispered as she caressing her red cheek gently. Yaz closed her eyes as tears formed and the doctor kissed her forehead in assurance.

 

“I’ll always be here for you Yaz. No matter what”, she whispered and Yaz nodded, their foreheads now against each other.


	5. Day 5 - Yaz And Thirteen Go To Pride

“Doctor?”, a voice said and the doctor turned to see Yaz walking towards her with two cups of tea in her hands.

 

“Yaz! What ya got there?”, she asked with a wide smile and the girl smiled holding out one of the cups towards her

 

“For you. Thought you could use some refreshments”

 

The doctor smiled wide and took the cup into her hands.

 

“Brilliant Yasmin Khan. You certainly speak my language more and more every day”, she said and kissed the girl’s cheek before taking a sip of her tea. Yaz stood frozen at the action, unsure of what to say or do. She gently brought her hand to her cheek and smiled to herself.

 

“My mum asked if we wanted to come for tea and biscuits”, Yaz said and the moment biscuit was heard the doctor’s eyes widened.

 

“Custard Cream??”, she asked in excitement and Yaz smiled wide at the timelord.

 

“That’s the ones”, she said and the doctor smiled wide.

 

“I would love to. Tea and biscuits at Yaz’s, amazin’! Nothing better”

 

Once they reached the flat they walked in and Yaz smiled at the doctor as she took her hand dragging her in.

 

“Mum we’re here”, she called out and met Sonya by the dining table. The younger Khan daughter immediately noticed the handholding and gave Yaz a knowing look. Yaz rolled her eyes and let go of the doctor’s hand before walking over to the kitchen where her mother stood.

 

“Hey mum”, she greeted her and Najia smiled and kissed her cheek before turning to the doctor who sat next to Sonya already deep in conversation.

 

“Doctor. Nice finally seeing you again”, she said and the doctor turned to the woman with a smile.

 

“Hi Yaz’s mum”, she greeted her and Najia opened her mouth to correct her but decided against it. Even she knew it wouldn’t change. She was just Yaz’s mum from now on.

 

“So Yaz. Still going to pride this year?”, Sonya asked as Yaz sat down next to the doctor so the timelord sat in between the two sisters.

 

“Oh shit, I forgot about pride”, she said groaning out and the doctor furrowed her eyebrows at the word.

 

“What’s pride?”, she asked and Sonya actually laughed making the doctor furrow her eyebrows in confusion. But it was quickly gone the moment Najia placed the biscuits on the table. The doctor of course went after the custard cream, Yaz doing the same.

 

“Stop laughing Sonya, not everyone knows what it is”, Yaz said before turning to the doctor.

 

“You’ve seriously never heard of pride?”, she asked in seriousness and the doctor shook her head.

 

“Never”

 

Yaz smiled and shook her head. “Don’t worry it’s okay. Pride is a celebration for the LGBT community. It’s in London. It’s next week actually”

 

“Oh, you humans and your need to show your pride about your normalities”

 

At that comment both Sonya and Najia looked at the doctor with confused eyes while Yaz simply facepalmed herself. And she was in love with this dork.

 

“Hey why don’t we go together”, she quickly said though, getting her sister and mother away from the comment and the doctor looked at her companion for a moment before shrugging.

 

“Sure why not. Never been to a pride before. Pride with Yaz, amazin’”, she said before taking another biscuit. Yaz smiled before turning to Sonya and her mother who eyed her back with knowing eyes making her blush.

* * *

 

“So, are you ready?”, Yaz asked as she walked into the kitchen of the Tardis and met the doctor along with Ryan and Graham sitting by the table. They all turned to see Yaz standing with a white t-shirt, a rainbow flag on while she had rainbow flags painted on her cheeks, her hair into a messy bun.

 

“I love your t-shirt Yaz!”, the doctor exclaimed as she stood from her seat while Ryan furrowed his eyebrows and Graham smiled at Yaz in pride. He couldn’t be more proud of her for standing by herself and showing who she truly was.

 

“Thanks. I can make the flags on your cheeks if you want me to”, she said and the doctor’s eyes widened in excitement.

 

“Yes!”

 

Once they were ready they all went to the pride, seeing thousands of people standing around London’s street with rainbow flags everywhere. The parade was about to start and Yaz smiled wide as she looked around, the doctor smiling as she pointed at the different signs people had brought with them.

 

“This is amazing Yaz!”, she said turning to Yaz when she felt a poke on her shoulder and turned to see a woman with short brown hair, a few inches taller than her.

 

“Hello cutie. Couldn’t help but notice you from over there. I’m Chris”, she introduced herself and the doctor smiled and took the offered hand into her own.

 

“Jane. Nice meeting you”

 

Yaz shared a look with the others at the mention of the name before turning back to the oblivious doctor. It was obvious the girl was hitting on her and the doctor just stood and took it like the innocent woman she was. Or rather innocent alien she was. And when the girl leaned in to kiss the doctor on her cheek, that was the line for Yaz.

 

“Hi I’m Yasmin, Jane’s girlfriend”, she introduced herself while bringing her arm around the doctor’s abdomen and the girl turned to Yaz with stern eyes.

 

“Hi”, she said shortly before walking away. Yaz eyed her all the way back to her friends before turning to her own friends who were all staring at her.

 

“What?”

 

“Girlfriend? Really?”, Ryan asked with crossed arms, a smirk on his face while Graham simply stood with a closed smile. The doctor was looking around in awe while her hand had landed in Yaz’.

 

“What should I have done? The girl was hitting on the doctor!”, she said and Ryan chuckled shaking his head before looking around making Yaz blush. She turned to the doctor who was now looking at.

 

“So we are seeing each other then?”, she asked with a smile and Yaz stood completely dumbfounded, unsure of what to answer. But before she could, the doctor brought her hand to Yaz’ cheek and brought her in for a quick kiss.

 

“I like going to pride. We should do that more often”, she said once she pulled back and Yaz stood completely still with surprised eyes, Ryan and Graham not far behind.


	6. Day 6 - First Kiss

“Do you think this will explode if I put it in the microwave?”, the doctor asked as she walked inside the Tardis’ kitchen where her companions sat and Yaz widened her eyes as she stood from her seat and took the metal thing she had no clue what was.

 

“How about we don’t find out, ya?”, she said taking the object out of the doctor’s hands and said doctor pouted but gave a small nod.

 

“Fine. So fam. Where off to today?”, she asked, her brightness put on once again. Yaz couldn’t stop the smile on her face as she looked at the doctor while sitting back down.

 

“How about a trip to the movies?”, Ryan asked and the doctor smiled wide.

 

“Excellent idea Ryan”

 

“Why? We have a Tardis that can take us anywhere in the universe, and you wanna go watch a movie?”, Graham asked with a frown and Ryan nodded.

 

“They’re showing Star Wars today”

 

“What’s Star Wars? Are there any Tardis’ in it?”, the doctor asked and Ryan widened his eyes at the timelord.

 

“Now we have to go”

 

Graham sighed and gave in. “Alright. Yaz, what do you reckon?”, he asked turning to the girl who nodded as well.

 

“Fine by me”, she said and the doctor and Ryan smiled wide, the doctor jumping a little.

* * *

 

“This is our seats”, Ryan said as they walked into the cinema. He had decided on a coke and some popcorns while Graham settled with a water. Yaz had stopped the doctor from taking too much soda and popcorn and had agreed to share a big popcorn with her.

 

The doctor went in first with Yaz following, Ryan and Graham last.

 

The movie started and Yaz could practically feel the doctor’s excitement. She heard her move in her seat and she turned her head just so she could see the doctor leaning towards her as she looked at the screen.

 

All through the movie Yaz couldn’t stop herself from looking at the doctor sometimes. She was sure pure when she concentrated on the movie.

 

“Wouldn’t it be a real turn of events if a Dalek turned up?”, she asked in a whisper and Yaz couldn’t stop the chuckle from escaping her throat.

 

“Would be awesome though”

 

And then the scene that Yaz had been waiting for. One of her favorite scenes in the whole franchise.

 

‘I love you’, Han Solo said looking into Princess Leia’s eyes and the princess looked at him with a smile.

 

‘I know’

 

And she brought him in for a kiss making Yaz smile. The doctor looked at the screen, feeling herself blushing as she turned to look at Yaz. The girl felt eyes on her and she turned to meet the timelord’s eyes.

 

“You okay?”, she asked softly making the doctor swallow hard as she nodded. She turned back to the screen and watched the rest of the movie, her two hearts skipping several beats. Once the movie was over they all walked out of the cinema and over to the Tardis when the doctor stopped abruptly and the others turned to her, worried expressions on their faces.

 

“Doctor?”

 

The doctor turned to the sound of the voice, Yaz’ eyes looking back into her own.

 

“I need to go”, the doctor suddenly said, her hand on her stomach, making the boys furrow their eyebrows but Yaz nodded taking her hand.

 

“Sure. I’ll follow you”, she said turning to the boys. “See ya in the Tardis”, she said before walking back towards the building. The boys shrugged and walked back to the Tardis while Yaz and the doctor walked inside the cinema and towards the toilets.

 

“Here. I’ll wait here. Go do your business”, she said and the doctor nodded, giving Yaz a smile before walking into the toilet. After a few minutes she was done and walked back out, finding Yaz on her phone. She walked over and washed her hands before walking over to Yaz and standing next to her.

 

Yaz turned and jumped a little when she realized the doctor stood next to her.

 

'"Jesus doctor, didn’t see you there”, she said making the doctor smile as she looked into the girl’s eyes.

 

“Sorry”

 

They stood in the silence, watching each other’s eyes when the door to the toilet opened and a woman walked inside. They both gave her a firm smile before turning back to each other. Another tense silence started out as they stared at each other. But it didn’t hold for long as Yaz stopped the silence.

 

“Doctor-"

 

She didn’t get any further with the sentence as the timelord pushed her up against the wall their lips immediately meeting. They moaned into each other’s mouths, the feeling of the other girl’s lips on theirs finally a reality.

 

“Doctor", Yaz moaned out as they parted, the doctor’s lips immediately finding her neck, Yaz’ hand on the back of the doctor’s neck.

 

“The stall", Yaz said and the doctor nodded and carried the girl into her arms, much to Yaz’ surprise.

 

“Damn you’re strong", she said making the doctor giggle. She walked inside one fo the stalls and closed the door behind her with her foot before placing Yaz on top of the little table behind the toilet.

 

The moment she was put down, the doctor leaned in once more connecting their lips and Yaz moaned into it. Suddenly the door to one of the stalls opened and the woman stepped out and heard the moaning from one of the other stalls. She furrowed her eyebrows and heard the two women from before in there.

 

A smirk appeared on her face and she walked over to the stall, before looking into her purse. The doctor was so focused on Yaz' neck, she didn’t noticed the little condom peeking slowly in from beneath the stall’s door. But Yaz noticed and widened her eyes, a huge blush appearing on her face in embarrassment.

 

"Doctor?"

 

“Ya?", the doctor pulled back from her neck and saw her face. She furrowed her eyebrows and followed her sight, seeing the condom on the floor.

 

“Oh! Thanks!", the doctor smiled wide as she yelled the gratitude before picking it up turning to Yaz who gave her a look that clearly said 'you’re joking', making the doctor frown in confusion.

 

"What?”


	7. Day 7 - First Time Saying "I Love You"

"Are you sure about this?”, the doctor asked as she and Yaz walked towards Yaz' home, hand in hand.

 

“'Corse I am. Besides. I don’t think my mum has anything against you. She hasn’t talked about anything since you helped out with the spiders at her hotel", Yaz explained and the doctor sighed and nodded, squeezing Yaz' hand a little tighter. Yaz smiled and leaned, kissing her cheek softly.

 

“Don’t worry. She’ll love you", she said and the doctor nodded. They walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence. Once they reached the flat they walked in and they could already hear the family by the table.

 

“Hey everyone", Yaz greeted them as they walked in and Najia was the first to stand from her seat.

 

"Hello love"

 

Yaz smiled at her mother as she let go of the doctor’s hand and hugged her mother tight. That left the doctor to stand awkwardly behind Yaz and looking anywhere else but the eyes of her girlfriend’s father.

 

“Come on doctor. Not gonna let you go that easy”, Harim said as he stood from his seat and held out his arms. He walked over and brought his arms around the doctor making said doctor smile awkwardly as she hugged him back even more awkward than the smile.

 

She turned to Najia who hugged her as well the moment her husband was finished. The doctor felt the warmth of a mother in the hug and she couldn’t help herself but feel home in the woman’s arms. She met Yaz’s eyes as they hugged and the younger girl smiled at her girlfriend, happy that her family accepts her.

 

“Yaz do you think I can take Ryan to my prom next month?“, Sonya asked the moment they sat down, the doctor next to Yaz and her mother while Harim sat in between his two daughters. Yaz furrowed her eyebrows with a smile as she took the bottle of water and filled up the doctor’s glass.

 

“Ryan? Really? I don’t know. You could ask him”, she said receiving a soft smile from the doctor as a thank you and poured water into her own glass.

 

“I just don’t think he’s interested ya know?”

 

“Why wouldn’t he be? You’re a beautiful girl Sonya”, the doctor suddenly spoke up, before taking a sip of her water and Sonya smiled wide while the others looked at the doctor. Yaz frowned while Najia gave her a soft smile. She loved how easily the doctor said those words. Like they couldn’t be more true.

 

She knew the woman was wired the moment she met her at the hotel but she could see how much Yaz cared about her and vice versa, no matter how much the doctor tried to hide it in the beginning.

 

“Told you”, Sonya said turning to Yaz who rolled her eyes at her sister before taking a sip of her own water. Najia rolled her own eyes as well and eyed her youngest with stern eyes before turning to the doctor.

 

“I think what Sonya meant was thank you doctor, you’re very kind”, she said making the doctor smile.

 

“No worries. The it’s only fitting when she’s Yaz' sister. Yaz is amazing so I couldn’t imagine why her sister wouldn’t be”

 

The comment made Yaz blush and she could feel her mother’s eyes on her.

 

“You certainly know how to make woman smile doctor”, Harim couldn’t help but comment and that made the doctor smile.

 

“Thanks, people tell me that”, she said eyeing Yaz with a look making the girl blush even harder.

 

“Now now, tell me about your adventures", Najia said and the doctor started coming up with adventures she had Yaz had practiced to tell her.

* * *

 

"I like your family Yaz, I must say. Your mum really knows how to make someone feel comfortable", the doctor said as she and Yaz walked inside Yaz' bedroom and the girl gave a soft smile as she sat down in her bed.

 

The doctor followed her down and sat up against the wall, Yaz leaning her head on her shoulder as the doctor placed her arm around her shoulders, her hand landing on her arm.

 

“I know. But that’s only because she knows how much you mean to me and how close we actually are. Normally she’s really protective of me”, she said making the doctor smile with a thin line.

 

“Yeah I certainly remember her curiosity at the hotel"

 

Yaz let out a soft laugh before turning her head and meeting the doctor’s eyes. “Did you… did you feel… something… back then?", she asked with hesitation in her voice and eyes and the doctor could only sigh, taking Yaz' hand into her own.

 

“I did. Despite telling myself I shouldn’t”, she said and Yaz furrowed her eyebrows at the comment, feeling a little hurt.

 

“You shouldn’t?”, she asked and the doctor could see the sadness in her eyes.

 

“I’m over two thousand years old Yaz. I’ve been through more than you can even begin to imagine. I’ve met so many amazing people.

 

I’ve fallen in love with so many, married a few of them as well. Had kids. There’s a curse about being a timelord Yaz. I lose everyone I meet. I eventually will. While they grow up and get old, I will just regenerate, become a new person to live on", she said and Yaz sighed, assuming there was more.

 

"I’ve said to myself multiple times I wouldn’t let myself fall in love again. But I meet so many wonderful people and sometimes I just can’t help myself. I couldn’t stop myself from falling for Clara, not for Rose, not even for River, two of my best friend’s daughter", she finished and Yaz nodded as she thought through all these women the doctor had mentioned.

 

She’s never spoken of them before and it hurt Yaz a little that she hadn’t told her anything.

 

"And now you. I knew I was doomed the moment you called me madam and I turned around looking into your gorgeous brown eyes”, she continued as she looked away in wonder, a big smile on her face.

 

Yaz felt herself blush at the compliment and leaned more into the doctor’s embrace. The doctor sighed and turned to Yaz who turned her head as well, their eyes meeting.

 

“But I couldn’t be happier”, she finished off and Yaz smiled, letting a tear fall down her cheek. The doctor offered a sad smile as she brought her hand to Yaz' cheek, caressing the tear away.

 

“I love you, Yasmin Kahn”, she whispered and Yaz looked at her, her throat suddenly dry.

 

“Doctor I-“

 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say it back. I’m used to it anyway. It’s not for everyone. I’m just kind of a lo-", she didn’t get to finish as she was brought in for a deep kiss. She immediately kissed back just as deep.

 

She felt Yaz pulled her closer and soon she was on top of the younger girl, their heavy breathing filling the room. Yaz looked up, meeting her girlfriend’s eyes and the doctor gave her an awkward smile.

 

“I love you too”, she whispered and the doctor smiled wide and leaned down, kissing her deep once again.

 

“Remember the condom!”, a voice suddenly yelled and they could immediately recognizance it as Sonya who was walking past them.

 

Yaz groaned as the kiss stopped and the doctor frowned at the comment.

 

“Why would we need a condom?", she asked but Yaz just shook her head.

 

“She’s just being a pain in the ass”, she said and the doctor suddenly smirked.

 

“Oh. I can be a pain in the ass if you’d like”, she said leaning down slowly and Yaz blushed hard.

 

“Okay”


End file.
